Switched
by Killed in the crossfire
Summary: When Xana attacks, he sends our heroes to alternate universes! Various pairings of various sexual preferences. T for possible language
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Xana attacks, he sends our heroes to alternate universes!

AN: I really don't know where this came from. It was originally just Odd, but you know, why not?

Pairings: It varies, but just know there's some slash and femslash. Because canon is for quitters.

* * *

**New message from: Jeremie**

**SOS Xana -J**

After recieving that message, the four other Lyoko warriors quickly made their way to the factory. When they arrived, Jeremie was waiting for them.

"What's going on, Einstein?" Odd asked, peeking over Jeremie's shoulder.

"Xana's activated a tower in the mountain region. I'm going to virtualize Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi first, and then send Aelita." They nodded, and headed to the scanners. "Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, transfer Yumi, scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, scanner Yumi, virtualization." Suddenly, a red exclamation mark appeared. Aelita gasped as Jeremie groaned.

"What happened?" The pinkette asked almost hysterically.

"I don't know!"

* * *

**Odd**

The blonde groaned as the scanner doors opened... 'wait, what?' He looked up and saw that he was back in the scanner room. He stepped out, and looked around, noticing that two others were doing the same. It was Yumi...sort of, and some kid he'd never seen before. Yumi was dressed similarly to when they had switched bodies and he'd dressed her in the clothes she hated.

"Weird..." The guy he didn't recognize looked up and his eyes widened slightly before he started laughing.

"What the heck are you _wearing_, Odd?" He asked in between guffaws. Odd looked down at himself. He was wearing the same thing he always wore, and there was nothing wrong with purple, thank you very much!

"What do you mean? And who are you?" At the serious question, the boy stopped laughing. Yumi gave Odd a calculating stare.

"Are you alright? That's Xana, remember?" Hearing the name of his enemy, Odd practically leapt backwards, away from the dark-haired boy who was giving him a worried look. Unfortunately, when he did so, his head slammed against the scanner, and everything went black.

* * *

**Yumi**

Yumi knew something was wrong when the scanner opened its doors again, instead of sending her to Lyoko. Her fears were confirmed when, stepping out of the other two scanners, were Jeremie, clad in piercings and black clothes, and Aelita, in a mini-skirt and tube top.

"Yumi, what the heck are you wearing?" Said girl asked in confusion.

"I'm wearing what I always wear." Yumi said in a 'duh' tone. "The real question is, what are _you _two wearing?" The other two traded looks.

"Do you think Xana did it?" Jeremie asked.

"Probably. What do you think he did?"

"Well, it could be anything from frying her brain to creating a clone." Yumi was getting frustrated as they talked like she wasn't there.

"Guys? I'm right here, and my brain is _not _fried!"

"Of course not." Aelita said in a placating way. "Let's go see what Odd and Ulrich have to say about this."

* * *

**Ulrich**

Ulrich blinked as the scanner doors opened again. "Is there something wrong?" He asked to no one in particular as he stepped out. Immediately, he had the strong feeling that he should've just stayed in the scanner. He was proved right when an unknown figure tackled him to the ground.

"Who are you and what did you do to Ulrich?" A familiar voice demanded.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything!" After a second, he realized that he had been tackled by Odd, only he had short red hair, and was clothed entirely in camo. "What the heck are you wearing?"

"I'll ask the questions here! Where do you come from? Who do you work for?" Ulrich was sputtering and trying to make sense of what he was hearing when he heard a sigh.

"You're scaring him to death! If you want him to answer, you can't make him half crazed from thinking that you're about to kill him!" Suddenly, the weight of his eccentric friend was off, and what looked like a blonde version of Aelita was helping him up.

"Are you okay? You took quite a hit a minute ago, Odd is _very sorry _about that, aren't you Odd?" A non-committal grunt. "See? Very sorry." Ulrich just rubbed his head where it had made contact with the floor. "Come on, let's go ask Yumi what's going on."

* * *

**Aelita and Jeremie**

The two rushed down to the scanner rooms to see three dazed looking lyoko warriors stepping out. Only, Odd was in various shades of gray and red, Yumi was dressed in paint-splattered jeans and a t-shirt that looked like it used to have a band logo on it, and Ulrich was dressed similarly to Jeremie.

"Why do I get the feeling that things just got a whole lot more complicated?

* * *

An: So, it's definitely not the best thing I've ever written, but I just wanted to see if anyone was interested in the idea. If you are, please let me know! I also need a good beta, if anyone is interested! Seriously, I need help. Of course, if it sucks, telling me that would be good also.


	2. Chapter 2

An: I still need a beta, anyone? Anyone at all? You just need to have a rudimentary grasp of the English language!

* * *

**Odd**

"Hey, he's waking up!" Odd blearily opened his eyes to see the blurry form of Ulrich hovering over him.

"Wassgonnon?" He groaned groggily. As his vision cleared, he realized that the Ulrich in front of him was wearing his hair short, and wore a red sweater and jeans instead of the normal green ensemble he usually had. He also had thick glasses on his face. Blinking, he remembered the events leading up to his passing out. "...crap." Ulrich nodded.

"Can you tell us what you remember?" Odd nodded and slowly sat up to take everything in. He was still in the scanner room, but everyone was sitting around him, with Ulrich and the dark haired boy he knew as Xana holding hands 'I am so going to give him grief about that when I get back...' He thought with a small grin.

"Well, I was in the scanner, getting ready to go to Lyoko, and then the doors opened again and I was here. And then that guy that has the same name as the evil virus I fight on a regular basis was laughing at me, and then I hit my head." He summarized. Xana looked semi-offended at the evil virus part, but Ulrich squeezed his hand and he calmed down almost immediately. After he finished, there was dead silence, before Yumi started laughing.

"That is messed up." She said between giggles. Odd blinked at her in bewilderment. Of course, if he had been in her place, he would be laughing too, but since he was the butt of the joke, he didn't find it funny at all. Deciding that a change in subject was in order, he asked the first question that came to mind.

"Where are Jeremie and Aelita?" Ulrich winced at the names and Xana scowled.

"You really are from a different world, aren't you?" Odd stared in confusion. "They're evil. We fight them. They attack us and try to end humanity." Odd gaped. "We need to get you back where you came from."

"Excellent plan, one problem: How do we do it?"

* * *

**Yumi**

Yumi blinked in surprise when she took in the sight of Odd and Ulrich. Odd was dressed in skinny jeans and a shirt so tight it was a wonder it didn't cut off circulation, while Ulrich was dressed in clothes (thankfully) similar to the clothes Yumi was used to seeing.

"What happened to Yumi?" Odd asked in surprise, taking off the headset he had been wearing. Jeremie shrugged, while Aelita answered.

"She came out of the scanner like that, it was so weird! We wanted to see if you knew anything before we did anything else." Odd nodded.

"Hi," he addressed Yumi, "are you feeling okay? What's the last thing you remember? Do you know what you're doing here?"

"I remember going into the scanner, and then I was here. I have no idea what happened." Yumi responded, biting back a comment about how strange it was seeing Odd thinking because he might be the only one who could help her get back and she didn't want to ruin her chances by offending him. He nodded.

"Do you know what could have caused it?"

"Well, Xana was attacking, so this could just be one of his tricks." Odd nodded again, looking thoughtful.

"He was attacking here too. We could try de-activating the tower and seeing if you go back..." He looked at the other three. Jeremie, ever the articulate one, shrugged again. Ulrich copied him. Aelita was the only one to speak.

"Well, there's no harm in trying!" Going back into the elevator into the scanner room, Yumi couldn't help but be dazed at how strange everything was. They waited for the scanners to open, but they didn't.

* * *

**Ulrich**

As soon as the elevator opened, a blond blur flew past Ulrich and into a surprised Odd's arms.

"Ohmygodareyouguysokay?" The words were spoken so fast Ulrich could barely understand them. Odd nodded, his chin resting on the top of Jeremie's head.

"I'm okay, and so is Aelita, but there's something wrong with Ulrich..." The gentle way he said it was completely different from the hard tone he had used with Ulrich, and if that wasn't enough proof they were dating, the kiss he dropped onto the shorter boy's forehead was. Ulrich covered his mouth to muffle snickers as he thought of all the grief he was going to give normal-Odd when everything was sorted out. However, he quickly had to turn it into a cough as Jeremie turned around to look at him.

"Oh...my...God... it looks like he stole his clothes from Herve's closet." Odd nodded.

"That was what I thought." Ulrich was extremely confused at this point, because as far as he was aware, the way Herve dressed was closer to the way Jeremie dressed than how he was dressed now.

"What happened?" This time, the voice was coming from the chair that Ulrich was used to seeing Jeremie sit in. New-Yumi had her long hair in high pigtails at the top of her head, with pink and orange streaks blossoming out of them, mixing with her normal black hair. Her shirt had the title and an illustration of some sort of anime, and she was wearing a skirt. She also had thin wire glasses on her face. Aelita answered the question.

"We kind of have no idea."

* * *

**Aelita and Jeremie**

After two fainting spells, four panic attacks, and one terrible bout of asthma needing immediate attention from an inhaler, everyone had finally calmed down and they were discussing things civilly.

"How could this have happened?" Jeremie asked in frustration as the results of his scan came back. "Xana's put a virus in the scanner software, and until I can fix it, there's no way to deactivate the tower and fix all of this."

"So how long will we all be stuck here?" Odd asked quietly.

"Indefinitely."


	3. Chapter 3

An: First thing first; Um, not that I don't appreciate and cherish every review I recieve, because I really do, but I don't understand why people are busting caps over the pairings I put in completely alternate universe characters. Seriously. It's weird. Love you all. Please note that there will be some offensive language in the **Yumi **section. Don't say I didn't warn you. But there is also a relationship that's actually canon, even though the characters themselves are screwed up.

Oh, and I will push this until I get a beta or finish the story: I NEED A BETA REALLY REALLY REALLY BAD.

* * *

**Odd**

Xana opened the door to a familiar room.

"This is the room we share. Your dresser is on the right, change into some of the clothes in it before someone sees you." He said as he shut the door behind Odd. The blond boy blinked as he started to do as he was told. As soon as he opened the dresser, he wrinkled his nose in distaste. He gave Xana a 'you've got to be kidding me look', but the shorter boy simply waved him forward.

"Do it." Odd sighed and pulled out a gray sweatshirt and a pair of old jeans.

"Are you pleased?" His voice was drawn out, like it was causing him great pain.

"Yes, having you dressed like a normal person has made my day, Odd." He said, sarcasm lacing his words as he sprawled himself out on his bed, pulling a worn out book from under his pillow and beginning to read. All was quiet, for about two seconds. Odd decided that in order to deal with his feelings about the current situation, he would start bouncing on the other bed. This in itself was noisy enough, but when he fell off, the thud and the whining that ensued were enough to drive one mad. Of course, that didn't stop him from getting back on the bed. And poor Xana, used to having a quiet, not annoying roommate, was silently going insane.

"Hey Xana?" Odd asked, unaware of the other boy's slowly eroding mental state.

"_What?_" Hearing how harsh his voice sounded, he sighed, and repeated himself. "What?" Odd stopped bouncing and landed on the bed cross-legged.

"What's it like here? Like, what are the people like?" He asked genuinely. Xana put the book away.

"What do you mean?"

"What's Aelita like? And Jeremie? Sissi? Herve? Nicholas?" Odd's words came faster and faster until Xana couldn't understand anymore.

"Aelita was Franz Hopper's daughter. In order to save her, Franz virtualized her then himself. Unfortunately, she somehow went crazy on Lyoko and Franz had to shut off the super computer. Ever since Ulrich turned it back on, she's been causing trouble for everyone by possessing people through activated towers." He paused. "Jeremie used to be part of the group. But one day, during an attack, he was possessed by Aelita. He described the feeling to me later. He said that it was like a drug he was addicted to. He felt like nothing could bring him down, and that he wasn't Jeremie Belpois, with expectations and strict parents anymore, just Jeremie. It got to the point where he let himself get possessed, and made contact with Aelita to make him her official puppet. Needless to say, we don't talk to him anymore. He barely talks at all." Odd had moved to the other boy's bed at some point, and was listening with undivided attention.

"Sissi? Herve? Jim?" Odd forced himself to slow the rest of his words so as not to repeat the last time.

"Sissi is a wallflower. She has a few friends, but I've only heard her say like two words. Herve has more girlfriends than fingers, but none of them care because he's so popular. Jim is the PhysEd teacher, and everyone is deathly afraid of him. He never yells, but he's so calm it's terrifying. Nicholas is a rebel. He does what he wants and when he wants and doesn't care who he hurts." It continued that way for a while, until Odd only had one unanswered question.

"What about you?" Xana looked confused.

"What _about _me?"

"What's your story?"

"I'm a computer program. When Aelita started attacking and Ulrich restarted the supercomputer, I made an avatar so I could communicate with him. Thing is, for an artificial intelligence, I started to gain some actual feelings. I felt trapped in the computer, so Ulrich was somehow able to copy Aelita's genetic code to make a body for me to materialize into. He's amazing, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for him." Xana had a faraway look on his face when he spoke of Ulrich, and Odd snickered.

"Xana's in _loovvvvve._" He teased. The dark haired boy snapped back to attention.

"What of it?" Odd grinned and raised his voice to a ridiculous falsetto.

"Oh, Ulrich! You are my sunshine! I would do _anything _for you!" He gushed. Xana's cheeks colored.

"Hey, cut it out!"

Odd was interrupted by the door opening, and the brunette himself walking in. Odd grinned wider while Xana visibly relaxed. Surely he wouldn't continue teasing while Ulrich was in the room! He was so wrong.

"You're my hero, Ulrich! My knight in shining armor!" Ulrich froze in surprise. "You can do _anything_! My own personal superman!" Xana was burying his face in his hands and Ulrich looked confused.

"What's going on?"

"Odd asked me about my life story. I told him. He's mocking me now." Xana said monotonously. Ulrich blinked.

"I don't really know what to say to that." He said. "But it's lunch time." Odd immediately sobered up.

"See ya."

* * *

**Yumi**

"Well this is just great!" Aelita mumbled. She had been ranting the entire way back to the school, and Yumi was still a little weirded out by seeing the usually patient and sweet girl angry. The others seemed to think it was normal, and Jeremie was regularly calming her down, so she didn't make a big deal of it. She had finally quieted down and stayed quiet when they reached the cafeteria. While they were in line for food, a large (read: fat) boy started laughing.

"Hey look! It's the fag!" He yelled, pointing at Odd. Unlike what would have happened where Yumi was used to, nobody stood up for the blond. The boy was surprisingly calm.

"Herve, you may have a couple hundred pounds on me, but I have something you don't."

"What? A pussy?" Odd shook his head.

"No. Friends." And with that, Jeremie was on one side of the dark haired boy and Ulrich was on the other, and they were dragging him out of the cafeteria kicking and screaming. "You'll have to excuse him, he watches too much tv." He said to Yumi, before dismissing the matter entirely. Still, people kept staring in their direction.

"What are they staring at?" Yumi wondered. Aelita smiled at her.

"It's cause they think you're hot. You never dress like this. Ever." Yumi blinked at all the people who were following her with their eyes.

"That's kind of creepy." Suddenly, Ulrich and Jeremie stepped back into the lunchroom with bloody knuckles. Nobody said a word to them as they grabbed their traays and sat down, washing their hands by dipping napkins in their water and using them as washcloths.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Odd asked dully, like he had asked about the weather.

"Not this time." Ulrich replied, taking a bite of his mystery meat. "Maybe later." Jeremie grunted his approval and put his arm around Aelita, who smiled and leaned into his touch. Yumi was glad that even though this Aelita was a loud mouth and this Jeremie looked like he'd lost a fight with a nail gun, she had the familiarity of their relationship to fall back on.

After five minutes of Ulrich's smart ass comments and Aelita's witty retorts (Yumi could tell why Jeremie was so silent, the girl really had a way with words. In his place, she wouldn't want to have to compare to that either) Sissi came in, supporting a bloodied Herve on her shoulder. Seeing him, Ulrich and Jeremie traded a high five. Sissi's concerned voice carried to their table.

"What happened?"

"Stern and Belpois ganged up on me."

"Why would they do that?" Herve mumbled something. "What was that?"

"I called Della Robbia a fag." Sissi made a disgusted noise.

"Then you deserved it!" She dropped him in the seat and gave Odd an apologetic look. The boy in question shrugged.

"That is so freaky." Yumi said.

"What do you mean?"

"Sissi where I came from is nothing like that."

"What's she like?"

"Loud and mean." Yumi summarized Sissi's personality in two words. "Except to Ulrich. She's in love with him." The boy in question gave Sissi a thoughtful look as if he hadn't thought of her in _that _way before, then grinned goofily.

"In love with me, huh? I like that idea." Odd snickered and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Not our Sissi, the loud, mean one." Ulrich shrugged.

"She can't be _that _bad, can she?" He looked at Yumi. She grinned.

"Worse."

* * *

**Ulrich**

Jeremie led Ulrich into his dorm room. Only, instead of the table with his computer on it, there was another bed and dresser.

"Yours is the one on the left. I suggest changing, because people will think that you're sleep walking if they see you."

"Honestly, I don't see what the big deal is- oh." He opened the dresser and saw that it was filled with various sweaters, button down shirts, and immaculately pressed khakis. Where he came from, Jeremie dressed the nicest in their group of friends, just because he didn't wear jeans. This made those clothes look like rags. "Do I seriously wear that?" He asked.

"All the time. You would wear a suit to class if it were practical." Jeremie responded, taking a small laptop off of the floor and beginning to type. Ulrich almost believed that he was still a tech whiz, until he heard the tell-tale sound of video game sound effects. "S'not your fault though, your dad ingrained good grooming into your brain when you were four. And, as you can guess," Jeremie looked up from the game with a playful grin Ulrich had never seen on his face before "he hates my guts." Of course. This Jeremie had on a t-shirt and jeans with holes that were from wear rather than style, and the second the group had left the factory, a beanie went on his head. He looked like a stereotypical skater boy, and if his dad here was anything like his real dad, Ulrich knew that the man had hated Jeremie before the boy had said two words to him.

"That's freaky." He said as he changed into the scratchy clothes. "And this is ridiculous. Why can't I wear jeans?"

"Because your Daddy never bought you any. We got you a pair for Christmas one year, and he burned them." Ulrich raised a sceptical brow. Something on the screen exploded, and Jeremie moved the laptop to the side. "You told us that he kept the ashes, but we didn't know if you were being serious or not. You're really bad at sarcasm." There was a knock on the door.

"You in there?" Yumi's voice traveled through the door. "It's time for lunch." Ulrich groaned.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked Jeremie. "I have no idea how to act!"

"Just stay quiet and look pretty, no one will be able to tell the difference." Jeremie advised as he opened the door and started walking in the direction of the cafeteria. "Come on, it's meatball day and if we don't get there fast enough, Odd eats our servings too!" Ulrich looked to Yumi, who nodded in confirmation, and sped up, ignoring how the clothes were rubbing him the wrong way.

When they reached the cafeteria, Aelita was still getting her tray, while Odd was sitting at a table with a tray in front of him and a tray next to him. Jeremie sat down in front of the second tray and began to eat while Ulrich went with Yumi to get his own food.

"So, you mind filling me in?" He asked. She looked at him curiously.

"On what?"

"On everything." She sighed.

"Where do I start."

"Who turned on the super computer?"

"I did. That's where I discovered Jeremie. We didn't know it then, but his dad Michael created Lyoko. Of course, when I turned on the super computer, I woke up Xana. I assume you know about activating and de-activating towers?" Ulrich nodded as they began to walk back to the table. "Well, you, Odd, and Aelita went into Lyoko and helped Jeremie de-activate a tower, and the rest, as they say, is history." Ulrich blinked.

"That's weird. Where I come from, Aelita was in Lyoko after Jeremie turned on the super computer, and me, you and Odd help Aelita." He recieved four blank stares. "Just saying." Out of the corner of his eye, Ulrich saw Jim, only it wasn't Jim. This Jim was thin, and wearing a lab coat like Mrs. Hertz did. 'As if things couldn't get any weirder...'

* * *

**Aelita and Jeremie**

The group of teenagers was surrounding Jeremie as he worked on cracking the virus.

"Hey, it's lunch time." Aelita said, sounding surprised as she checked her watch. Jeremie looked up, then at the dramatically different looking group of Lyoko warriors, before deciding it would be too much trouble to have them all change into their 'normal' clothes and tell them how to act.

"All in favor of skipping lunch today?"

"Aye." Four voices responded.

* * *

Hahaha, I had part of Odd written since the day after I published the last chapter, I was just too lazy to finish.

I actually kind of liked parts of this chapter, which is big for me, considering I have the world's worst self-esteem.

I'm starting with the background and beginning the actual plot, but man, by the time I reached the last bit, I was tired of trying to make the same thing interesting, so that's why they're skipping.


	4. Chapter 4

An: I have decided that I lied last chapter. I'll just go un-betaed. Meh.

On another note, I'm thinking about doing another Code lyoko fic, but two different plots are battling in my brain.

Summary1: In the end of the episode 'Franz Hopper', Jeremie does go to the school for smart kids. Because of that, none of the main conflicts have been resolved and a couple years later, he comes back, right as Xana attacks. Coincidence? Psh.

Summary2: Because of an alarming number of attacks centered on Jeremie lately, Aelita decides to teach Ulrich how to use the super computer just in case. However, when learning how to use a return to the past, he accidentally ends up transporting them both one year into the future! What's happened in a year, and can they get back?

If either of these sound interesting, tell me!

* * *

**Odd**

Odd practically ran to the lunch room, and therefore couldn't stop himself from slamming into someone in time. Of course, that someone just happened to be Jeremie, who happened to be a fricking **WALL**. Odd was positive that the other blonde was shorter than him in his world, so why was he so much taller in this one? The boy, dressed in dark colors, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a standing position roughly, nearly dislocating Odd's shoulder. As he did so, he bent over and hissed something into the other boy's ear so quickly he almost missed it.

"Meet me in the factory after curfew tonight." With that, he released Odd and walked away. Xana and Ulrich appeared quickly at his side, followed shortly by Yumi.

"Well, at least we know that he's in a good mood." Yumi commented.

"That's a _good _mood?" Odd asked, deciding it would be best if he didn't tell the others what Jeremie had told him to do.

"You're not bleeding, are you?" Odd blinked, before shaking his head and disbelief and walking into the cafeteria. There, he grabbed his tray along with the others and sat down. At the table, he saw Jeremie sitting alone in the corner of the room.

"He doesn't look evil. He looks like a kicked puppy." Odd voiced his opinion. The other three looked at him like he was crazy. "What? It's true! Look at him! He doesn't seem angry, just sad." It was true. The boy was eating his food slowly, as if his mind was somewhere else as his hands were on auto-pilot. His expression wasn't particularly agitated, and every once in a while when he blinked his eyes stayed closed for a moment as if he were tired.

"Appearances can be decieving. Listen Odd, I don't care how close you two are where you're from. He's evil here. It may seem sort of harsh, but he chose to abandon us to her." Ulrich said sternly(1) Odd sighed.

"I guess I'm just used to things a whole lot less crazy, huh? I mean, Ulrich Stern, an Einstein! If I wasn't seeing it, I wouldn't believe it." He snorted, and recieved half amused, half confused looks from the other three. Odd started eating, and noted that the food was better where he was from.

* * *

**Yumi**

Yumi was relieved to find that her schedule was exactly the same as it was where she was from. She was given advice on how to deal with certain people and sent on her not-so-merry way. She was thankfully able to get by in the rest of her classes by keeping her head down and answering questions with six words or less, and soon found herself walking away from the school with Ulrich, who was guiding her to a house she had never been before, while he told her how to deal with her mom, brother, and step-father (because here, her mom had divorced her real dad). Eventually, he stopped in front of a house she didn't recognize, wished her luck, and started the walk back to Kadic. Yujmi walked through the door, thankful it was unlocked, and walked in.

"I'm home!" She yelled, following the sound of movement into the kitchen, where her mom was doing the dishes.

_"You and your mom are really close. Nobody knows why, but you're more like sisters than mother and daughter. Treat her like it." _Ulrich's voice rang in her head. She kissed her mom on the cheek.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"It was good, how was your- where on Earth did you get those clothes?"

"Oh, um, a kid spilled his lunch on me, so one of my boarder friends let me borrow something." She cringed inwardly. She had never been a very good liar. Surprisingly, her mom let it go with a small 'hm.'

"Why don't you go change, and we'll get those washed so you can give them back when you see her tomorrow." Yumi nodded and walked upstairs, quietly opening every door until she found the one that led to her room. Eventually she found it, and immediately opened one of the dresser drawers looking for something to change into. She opened the first one and quickly shut it, red faced, as she realized it was full of yaoi mangas(2). She tried another drawer and found it to be full of t-shirts. She grabbed one at random, before rooting around for some jeans.

After changing, she figured out what Aelita had meant when she said that she didn't dress like she was used to. The clothes were way baggier than she was used to, and they were much lighter than the all black clothes she usually had. She folded her used clothes and went back downstairs, where her mom looked up.

"Just put them on top of the washing machine, I'll get them later." She said, jerking her head in what Yumi assumed was the general direction of the laundry room. Said girl nodded as she wondered just how long she could last, bluffing like she understood what was going on around her.

* * *

**Ulrich**

For most of lunch, Ulrich just watched and listened to what was going on around him, taking note on differences between people where he came from and people from where he was currently stuck. As soon as lunch was over, Yumi stood up, said something about the factory, and left, Aelita on her tail. Ulrich looked at Jeremie and Odd, who were guiding him to their next class. It went by in a whirl of terms he didn't understand and assignments he didn't write down, as did the others. Soon enough, the three of them were rushing off to the factory, with the brunette listening to the blonde and the redhead (the fact he was one still weirding Ulrich out) go over the last lesson with eachother.

"I don't get what he meant with-"

"-I think he wanted us to-" The converstation was filled with complicated terms that Ulrich didn't understand, and he found himself wondering if he was in advanced classes or if he was simply that bad of a student. When they reached the factory and made it to where Yumi was tapping at the supercomputer, they didn't have time to even begin a greeting before Aelita shushed them.

"She's been working on this since we've gotten here, give her peace and quiet." She hissed. Not moments later, they heard a cry of victory.

"You fixed it?" Ulrich asked. Yumi snorted.

"I wish. I figured out the problem."

"And that is?"

"Well, Xana screwed with the scanner that you were in, and now you're here and our Ulrich is there. I can try to fix the bugs he embedded-" It was around that point that Ulrich zoned out. "-chat link."

"...what?" Yumi rolled her eyes, while the other three snickered.

"I think that I can establish a sort of chat link with the supercomputers of the other place so that we can see if they're any closer to fixing this than we are, but it will take a while. Even if I'm at the top of my game, it could take anywhere from a few hours to a few days."

* * *

**Jeremie and Aelita**

They decided unanimously that it would be best if they faked sick for the rest of the day, and spent the rest of it in the factory.

"Any progress?" Yumi asked for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"Well, I have to go through and fix all of the bugs that were put in the program through the scanners, and that can still take a while."

"Not counting time taken from that while we're in class or sleeping." Aelita said, giving Jeremie the evil eye as she thought of all the times he had skipped out on sleep for the sake of something Lyoko related. His cheeks colored.

"Right, that too. It's going to be a while, and even after that, you guys are probably going to have to go to Lyoko to enter some data before you can go home." Odd sighed.

"So, basically, we're screwed?"

"Kind of."

* * *

(1) Holy crap I just made an unintentional corny joke. And I'm laughing so hard right now that I'm not going to change it.

(2) Yaoi is a term for a lemony porno of gay sex. So if you ever write fluffy slash, call it shounen ai kiddies! Can't tell you how many K-rated 'yaoi's are on this site

An: Is it bad that I'm really surprised I only have one 'bad' review? Cause honestly, I have this thing with self-esteem, and every time I get the alert saying that I have a review, I flinch, thinking it'll be someone using lower vocabulary words to tell me I suck.

Review if you want, don't review if you don't...

Yeah. I have no idea why the Jeremie and Aelita parts are always way shorter than the other parts.


	5. Chapter 5

An: Well, my computer got fixed, and while that's good for me, it also means that I'm using a different word formatter. So, the layout may be slightly different, I apologize.

* * *

**Odd**

Unlike his friends in other universes, Odd decided to fake sick and go to sleep for the rest of the day. He simply ran into the room that other-him shared with Xana and collapsed on his mattress. When he woke up, it was pitch black outside and there was a huge lump on the bed across the room from him. He almost let himself relax again when he remembered something.

"_Meet me in the factory after curfew." _

Grumbling to himself half-heartedly, he grabbed a pair of sneakers off the ground and walked out, making sure that he closed the door quietly incase Xana was a light sleeper. Walking the familiar path to the factory, Odd couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. Even as he climbed down into the sewers, the feeling didn't leave him. When he got to the factory, he narrowly avoided being seen by Ulrich, who was apparently was worse than Odd's Jeremie when it came to sacrificing personal needs for Lyoko, going into the elevator. Luckily (or unluckily) a hand had covered his mouth and dragged him behind a support beam.

"Aelita is going to attack again." Jeremie whispered, eyeing the elevator like he expected Ulrich to come back up any second (which he probably did).

"Right, about that, I'm not really-"

"You're not really Odd. Or at least, not the one we're used to here. You got switched up in the scanners and are now stuck here. Am I right?"

"…That's kind of creepy. Can you tell me what I had for breakfast today?" Jeremie snorted.

"Well, you're funnier than our Odd, at least."

"Can I get that in writing?" Jeremie shook his head.

"We have to be serious. When Aelita attacks, she'll be planning on the scanners being down. She might use me to hurt you. I can't help you if she does. But I can help you right now. If you can get Stern out of the factory tomorrow during breakfast, I might be able to fix the scanners, or at least start the process."

"And why should I believe you, huh? All I know right now is that you betrayed your friends so you could basically get high all the time." Jeremie gave him an intense look.

"I don't know, why _should _you?"

* * *

**Yumi**

As she retreated back to her room, she bumped into her little brother.

"_You and Hiroki share some sort of mutual respect, but you don't talk to each other much. That's good, it means you don't have to worry about him picking up on weird behavior." _Yumi remembered Aelita's advice. She nodded in greeting, and he returned the sentiment, before they continued on their way. After searching through the bedroom for something readable, she settled on a worn out book whose title was indecipherable. She was halfway through it when she heard the front door open.

"I'm home!"

"_You absolutely can't stand your step-dad, but you're always civil to his face." _Odd's voice reminded her.

"Yumi, Hiroki, it's time for dinner!" Her mother called. Yumi went into the kitchen and sat in the only available seat. Her step-father was a moderately tall man, with harsh features and mean eyes, glinting maliciously even though he was smiling.

"Hello Yumi, how are you today?"

**Ulrich**

Collapsing onto his bed, Ulrich refused to move, even with Jeremie's prodding.

"It's time for dinner."

"_mmtired…_" Ulrich replied oh-so-coherently.

"Come on…foooooood…"

"I'm not Odd, that doesn't work."

"Well, I tried. Seeya." Jeremie left, and Ulrich slept for what seemed like ten seconds, but had really been much longer, before he was woken up by two pairs of hands grabbing him and throwing him out of his bed.

"We have a situation." Odd stated, and Ulrich groaned.

"Of course we do. What is it?"

"Your Dad is visiting." If nothing else could have gotten Ulrich's mind off of the pain in his lower back and butt, that statement did.

"What? Why?"

"He works for the school board, and he's going to be giving teacher evaluations and scholarship interviews for Kadic."

"Well…that's different. Where I'm from, he's a businessman*."

"My friend, that is probably number 3 on the list of things we really don't need to know right now. The big problem is that we need to prep you for his visit. If he figures out there's something off about you, we'll be screwed."

"Fantastic.

* * *

**Aelita and Jeremie**

"So, what do we do now?" Yumi asked as Jeremie stopped typing.

"Well, we can probably tell your parents that you're sleeping in my room for a couple of days to study for exams." Aelita said. "And Odd and Ulrich share a room, so it's not like they'll have any roommates wondering about them." Ulrich blinked.

"Well that's convenient." There were sounds of agreement all around.

"Of course, you'll have to wear your counterpart's clothes while you're here." Jeremie added.

"How bad can it be?" Odd asked. Aelita laughed.

"We have to put purple dye in your hair." And she left it at that.

* * *

*I don't know what job Ulrich's dad has. He just seems like a businessman, you know?

AN: This has sat, unfinished, on my laptop, for at least two weeks. So, I wouldn't be surprised if it sucked.


End file.
